The Man with the Hook
by jadexo13
Summary: Killian's life never has been eays, especially since Magneto had substitued his hand with a metal hook so he could control him, killing his girlfriend, Milah, in the process. Now that Killian has a chance to ally himself with Charles Xavier in order to have his revenge on Magneto, will he be able to suceed?
1. Charles' Daughter

Killian would always rather work on his own, not wanting to join the x-men or anything of that sort, simply because he wasn't one to have a team, unless he was the leader of course. But Charles Xavier was in that case, and quite frankly, Killian had respect for the men and didn't want to interfere with his methods, neither did he want to work for him or live at this school for the 'gifted'. Because truly? For Killian, his powers had been a nightmare. Ever since he had been young, he had always felt like people around him were odd, always doing things he wanted when he'd ask. Of course, he never knew that the main reason for this was because he was actually controlling their minds. Indeed, Killian had the power to control people, or well, their movements. He didn't control it until it was too late for him.

Afraid of who he was, he hadn't found a way to control his power, to the point where he had become a threat for the great Magneto. Simply put, he could control him. The only one who could before and now couldn't was Charles, but Magneto had an helmet to protect his mind from Charles'. However, this wasn't the same with Killian. He didn't ened to get in someone,s hand, and Killian could end up controlling Magneto like a puppet if he wanted. Truth was, he didn't really want to do so, but Erik couldn't take a chance on the matter. He thus substituted Killian's hand for a hook, a metal one of course, so Magneto had the upper hand and /he/ would be the one controlling the man. It worked, but Killain wasn't going to let his hand be taken from him in vain. When he tried attacking Magneto, it was his girlfriend, his Milah, that paid the price. As a barrier, Magneto had taken control of Milah but the metal necklace she had in silver, strangling her to death. Magneto had then left, leaving Killian but no choice than to find a way to avenge his Milah. But he woudln't be able to do it alone.

Luckily for him, or not, Magneto had declared a war to the humans, and against him was the great Professor X. Killian had thus decided to side with him at last, knowing this was his best chance to beat Erik.

As he had arrived he found a Charles filled with despair and guilt, when he learned that his daughter, Alex, had left to be on Magneto's side. Quite frankly, Killian could never understand why anyone would side with that monster, but then again, he was biased.

To gain Charles' trust he had ended up volunteering trying to find his daughter. Of course, there was something in it for him. He'd try to see who exactly was on Magneto's side, and if he could control one of them to be a spy. It could always be useful, and a step towards his revenge.

Thus, he had headed towards the location Charles had given him, gettin there in no time obviously. Well he spotted her in the forest from a picture the an had given her he had made her freeze, not wanting to give her a chance to use any power on him, whatever it was, or any chance to run away. With a movement of his hand, he made her turn around to face him, the man tipping his head to the side as a victorious smile appeared on his lips. ''Hello there, love.'' he voiced, taking a step towards her. ''Did you really think your father would let you side with this monster?'' he then asked, raising an eyebrow before he slightly moved his fingers, letting her enough power to speak.

Alex had felt so guilty when she left the X-Men for Erics cause. She'd never opened her mind up to her father, always too afraid, so she knew he'd be upset, confused, maybe even heart broken, and that actually tore her inside.

She'd going Eric for personal reasons. A scientist had capture her mom and herself, testing on them, ultimately killing her mother infront of her before he started pumping stuff into her. That stuff? Stolen mutant powers, from murdered mutants. It discusted her, so when she heard of Magnetos plans? She had the perfect motives to join.

Walking into the wooded area by camp she got lost in thought of her father, wondering if he was okay, hoping he wasnt looking for her, hoping he'd let her go. Hearing a man say freeze she stopped, snapping out of thought as she obeyed for some reason.

t confused her as the man turned her around. Studying his face and words she wanted to run, but obviously she couldnt. "It's not really his choice of what I do is it?" she said after a moment.

He took another step towards her, making eye contact with her before he spoke. ''You know he's doing this for your own good.'' he said before he looked away. ''Not everyone has this chance.'' he confessed. After al, he didn't. His parents? he never met them. All he had was his brother, and yet? He had died, not able to control his power. Killian had been much younger at the time, but after that he had to live on his own and taking care of himself, which wasn't quite easy when most were afraid of him and his power, explaining why he had closed in that way, until Milah. But now, she too was gone. It appeared his powers also brought a curse upon him.

"I know exactly what he's doing." she breathed trying to keep her voice even. Hearing him say not everyone had the chance she instantly became curious. "What'd mean?" she questioned.

''And you agree with him?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow. ''What did humans ever do to you to make you want them to suffer such a fate as Magneto wants them to?'' he then asked, shaking his head. ''He is a monster, he kills ruthlessly without a reason when he feels threatened.'' he gritted between his teeth, his gaze dropping down once more. Maybe coming so close to Magneto without being able to kill him wasn't a good idea. After all, it only reminded him of all the bad he had done to him, to his hand. His hook was only a reminder of how Magneto could control him, and it drove him nuts.

''That meant something you might never know.''

"They killed my mother and tested on me." she said in almost a whisper. She didn't understand why she told him, hell she didnt even know him. "Magneto and have things in common. Things you wouldn't understand." she said with a huff of annoyance.

He was rather shocked by her confession, but didn't show any sign of it. However, he was then respecting Charles even more. After all, Alex's mother had been rather important for Charles, and yet never did he turn his back on humans after all of this. If Killian was at her place, he probably would've reacted like Alex did, but in his situation? It was Magneto that had wronged him, killing everything that he cherished and taking his hand with him, and so it was against him that Killian would be.

''Try me, love.'' he then said as his gaze was brought back to hers. ''You're not the only one with a troubled past.'' he drawled out, glancing away before he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I want to know. Secret for a secret if it counts..'

'Secret for a secret?'' he repeated,shaking his head. ''well..'' he tipped his head to the side. ''I might tell you if you agree to go back?'' he began, knowing that wouldn't quite help, but he still tried. ''I'm not letting you free unless we're going the hell away from this place.'' he said as his pointed to the camp with his chin, an expression of disgust appearing on his face.

"How about, you tell me about yourself, starting with who the hell you are." she said curiousidy in her voice. She had to admit, the more he talked, the more she was willing to go back just to find out more about him. "If you like what you say? Sure, I'll go back. I dont? You'll just have to force me back." she stated. She looked awya for a moment. ''As for why I understand Magneto...''She paused. "We both lost loved ones due to idiotic humans. We both want revenge, we both understan each other without having to explain." she stated, not wanting to go into much detail.

He couldn't help but laugh at what she had said, seeing the irony. They had lost loved ones due to humans? he had lost everyone because of mutants. And did people see him wanting to exterminate all the specie? No. Just the one who did the sin.

'Well isn't he a new brand of hypocrite.'' he declared. ''So you think killing innocent humans will be a right revenge? Kill the ones who wronged you and then get the hell over it.'' he added, rolling his eyes in annoyance now.

Was she playing a game? It sure appeared she did. He was too tired, too annoyed to play games, but he would do it. If it could make Charles trust him, and make Magneto have one of his recruits gone? It was worth it.

He thus put on his best smile before he took his bottle of water and put it back in the bag, standing up as he walked back to her. ''I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced. The name's Killian. Killian Jones.'' he voiced before he moved up his hook, making it quite visible. ''But I'm more known as Hook, my mutant name. Perhaps you've heard of me. Perhaps not.

He carried on, not quite liking having to tell his story, but to the hell with it. ''My parents died when I was young, was raised by my brother. He died too because of a weird disease, something without a cure. Of course, a mutant had the choice to save him, but they didn't.'' he said, pointing out the fact that in /his/ case, the humans were not the bad ones.

''It took me everything to get back on track without my brother, and then I met this beautiful lady, and I was about to marry her.'' he confessed, a slight smile curving his lips, a nostalgic one. ''She was carrying my child.'' he then added. ''But then, someone found out about me. That I could control others. And that I was a threat. You see this Hook? I wasn't born with it. Your so called leader, Magneto, put this hook there, so /he/ could control me, and I could not control him. I never had any intention to do it, I was minding my own business.'' he declared, a disgusted look appeared on his face as he talked about the events. ''I had lost my hand, and it wasn't going to be in vain. I tried to attack him, but he had other plans. Wanting to save himself and use my Milah to make me not attempt to attack him ever again, he used his power to bring her closer. But the only piece of metal she had on her was a necklace, a silver one I had given to her. It strangled to death.

He paused, glancing down and swallowing hard before he took a deep breath, bringing his gaze back to hers. ''There, you have it. Anything else you want to know, princess?

As she listened to Killian, she instantly felt bad. His story was so much wose than hers, and hearing what Eric did? she was actually disapointed. She'd looked up to this man, and now? She felt a bit of hatred for him, for hurting a fellow mutant.

She took a few minutes to reply. "When are we leaving?''


	2. Missing Out

He could see her facial expression changing, and he couldn't help but gulp. He hated telling people his story, he hated disclosing it. Now, he just felt weak. He had complete control over her by his power, but now she had seen a part of him not many had seen, not even her father. Well, maybe he had seen in his mind, but Killian had never disclosed anything of the sort to Charles, or to anyone for that matter.

He waited for her answer, agreeably surprised. Then again, was she still playing? Would she hit him from behind when they would leave? He didn't know. He'd just have to trust her on that one, but how could one trust a complete stranger? At the end of the day, though, she was still Charles' daughter. She had came to Erik for the wrong reasons, but he didn't believe her to be as wicked of a monster than Magneto was, or else, well, he wouldn't be there.

She knew by the look on his face he didn't open up much. It actually made her smile, knowing he atleast trusted her enough to tell her. "Im sorry, for being a pain." she said trying to make it up.

He slightly smiled before he let out a low snicker, shaking his head. ''It wasn't too bad. I expected much more of a pain in the ass.'' he said before he smirked victoriously, winking to her teasingly. ''Told you I'd have more than enough provisions he said before he opened the bag, showing her he had absolutely nothing but water. ''What can I say? I'm a man of persuasion.'' he voiced, a cocky grin making its ways upon his lips. After all, the job was done, Charles would trust him, and he'd be on the right side. Sure, he'd have to live in that school of his, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have something like a family again.

"How much of a pain did you expect me to be?" she questioned with a frown. Did her father make her sound difficult? Surely not. She was actually able to just go with the most influiced thing. "What were you going to do for food?" she asked looking in the bag.

''Well...I may not know your father as much as you do but one thing is certain, he is a stubborn man.'' he confessed, chuckling slightly. ''I figured I would need it. Then again I would've come up with a plan...Finding solutions to problems is something I learned to do rather quickly in my life. I would've found something.'' he shrugged, not quite bothered by it.

"He's very stubron, then again, with all the voices in his head, he has every reason to be." she joked, already in a better mood with the talk of her father. "You could've made me get you food then come back.."she said thinking logical.

''Got a point there.'' he observed, nodding. ''That's the good thing with my powers. I don't hear a thing, yet get to control people. Couldn't say the same about Charles, however I respect him very much for what he has done. Hence why I went on this rescue mission to get you back to him, Milady.'' he voiced with rather amused, yet victorious smirk curving his lips. ''But I'm warning you. You try anything funny, and I will not hesitate to paralyze you again. Understood?' he then asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Deal, but, try any funny buisness with me and I'll give you radiation burn." she noted with a serious tone.

''Radiation burn?'' he raised an eyebrow. ''Ouch. If it has to get down to that, at least avoid the face.'' he said, a smirk curving his lips. ''Wouldn't want to injure my devilishly handsome face now would we?'' he pointed out before he released her, making its way out of this bloody forest.

"You're a man who knows how to mess with emotions." she joked light heartedly. "Oh darling, your face was already messed up." she said following him out of the woods.

''Mess with emotions, hm?'' he repeated, shaking his head as he let out another slight chuckle. ''I only said the truth. Not my fault if my story doesn't have a happy ending.'' he declared as he looked in front of him, not even daring looking back. He was filled wiht hatred for the man and being so close to him while not being able to do a thing burned him, literally, but then again it was safest if he simply walked away, as he did now. Attacking him in the flesh would be reckless and he'd surely die.

''Messed up?'' He narrowed his eyebrows, eyeing her as if she was crazy or something. After all, Killian was one that had a lot of ego about how he looked. ''Either you need to get your eyes checked love, or you have poor taste.''

"Relax Captian hook, I was joking." she said pratically runing to keep up with him.

''Captain Hook, huh?'' he laughed, having heard this once before. ''I'm not a pirate love, or well not yet. Who knows what my future looks like.'' he paused, finishing his sentence in such a low mutter that no one could possibly hear him, also causing him to speed up as he knew he had to get the hell away in case he'd do something stupid like go back to Magneto and attempt killing him. ''...After my revenge is completed.''

"Yeah, I bet I could find a smeeve for you." she said with a laugh before glancing at him. "I bet your futures filled with a new love intrest, maybe even kids, even if you don't get revenge." she said as she looked at the ground. Yes, it was a girly responce, but she did hope he'd have a happier ending to his life.

He couldn't help but snicker a bit as she spoke about smeeve, still carrying on this pirate thing. ''I work better alone love, hence why I never reached to your father until now.'' he confessed, eyeing her from the corner of his eyes as she told him she'd think he'd have such a thing as a happy ending. Once more, he couldn't help but chuckle. This wouldn't happen, and he bloody well knew it. ''Optimistic , aren't you?'' he voiced, forcing a smile on his lips. ''But I'm not some kind of pirate from a fairytale. My life won't have a happy ending.''

"Working alone isn't always the best thing." she said amused before looking at him with a grin, knowing the peterpan jokes would get old soon, so she kept the 'I could be peterpan' comment to herself. "You say that like its a bad thing." she muttered before looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Hook never had a happy ending. Maybe you could change that." she said before hoping over a fallen branch.

He carried on, finding himself enjoying this much more than he first had thought. ''You're right about that. hence why I've come to your father. You see, I can't really get a revenge against Magneto with his hook now can I?'' he raised an eyebrow before he sighed in frustration. ''Magneto might not die int his battle but I'll make sure he doesn't win.'' he voiced as he looked at her, his blue orbs showing how deadly serious he was about the matter. After all, he never had gotten over the fact that his Milah had been taken away from him by none other than the leader she had wanted to serve for. Luckily, she had changed her mind. He knew it wasn't all tanks to him, of course a few words from him couldn't possibly convince her, but he knew he made a difference and this was what was important.

"You could, but you'd fail." she said in an obvious tone. Nodding she understood. "Do you think it'll let you finally think of your lover avendged? If he falls?" she questioned.

He was taken aback from her question, he'd actually never even think about that. For a moment he simpyl remained silent as he walke,d not even knowing what to say. ''Well then I guess we'll have to see when he's dead.'' he simply replied, not even sure of what else he could say. What would happen when Magneto would die? If he died, that is. ''Then, I'll need to find myself a new lover.'' he added in a lgihter tone, winking at her teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. ''Sounds like that would be easy for you.''

''Well, with my devilishly handsome face...''

She raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "You're not as good look as your ego tells you."

Alex had nearly tripped over a root of a tree, causing her lose balance, hence the fact she'd grabbed him. As he caught her she looked up at him wide eyed, fully knowing the short gap between them.

It wasn't long until the man noticed how she had grabbed him, making him widen his eyes as for a moment he had not expected this, the man clearly not knowing he had been walking so fast, and even faster as his thoughts had drifted once more towards the man he hated most. With a quick, skilled move he had been able to catch her from falling, the two of them being undeniably closer at this point. Killian grinned smugly, slightly cocking his head to the side. ''Is that so? Maybe you just haven't had a good look at my face yet.'' he voiced before he winked teasingly, Killian always finding a way to turn things around. He had a sharp tongue, always knowing what to say, after all.

"Maybe I dont think you need a second look." she stated with a small sarcastic smile.

''Is that so?'' He raised an eyebrow playfully. ''Such a shame. You're missing out.''

"Maybe it is a shame, but wouldn't it be cliche of me to fall for my saviour?" she asked quizzingly, scoffing at the fact he said she was missing out. "Maybe you're the one missing out on me."

''Saviour?'' he repeated, biting down his lip as he restrained himself from laughing. ''I'm not saviour love.'' he pointed out, after all it wasn't like if she had been in any danger he had to save her from. Yet. Quite frankly, he was the anti-saviour. Everyone who ended up close to him, his brother, Milah, they all ended up dead while him not being able to do a thing.

"Fine, you're my anti-saviour, but you are bring me back home. Something many might've failed." she stated looking him over to actually take in his looks, her eyes always seeming to focus back on his blue eyes.

''Maybe I am a pirate after all. I stole Magneto's precious jewel and taking it on my side. Such a shame I don't have a ship.'' he teased, now using the whole Captain Hook thing to his own advantage.

The conversation didn't seem to end, not that he complained obviously, but for a moment he had almost forgotten the closeness between them, and the fact that he was still holding her.

''When you said I'd find a new love interest did you refer to yourself?'' he questioned, raising an eyebrow playfully. ''Well isn't that an interesting turn of events.'' he noted. ''If I didn't know any better I'd say I'm growing on you.''

"There are no change of events pirate boy, I don't think you're atractive." she said.

She was trying to convince herself more then him.

''Look who seems so offended. What's next? Blushing.'' he spoke, raising an eyebrow playfully. ''You'd look cute with those cheeks burning red.'' he pointed out, laughing as she said he wasn't attractive. ''Is that so? Who are you trying to convince here? Me? Or yourself?'' he questionned, the grin still lingering on his lips before he slowly let go of her, making its way out of the forest. ''C'mon love, we have yet to get out of here.''

"I'm not offended. If I were it'd mean Id have to take a liking to you." she said trying hard not to blush at his next comment. "Cute?" she questioned eyebrows raised. "Why would I have to convince myself if I dont find you attractive?" she asked before letting him go when he let her go.

Truth be told she didnt even realize he was still holding her. Nodding she followed him staying quiet as she was his pratically at his heels.

He laughed as he noticed the slightly crimson covering her cheeks as he had spoken, extending his free hand to her cheek. ''Look who's blushing now. As I said. Cute.'' he almost whispered at this point before he had let her go. After all, they had to be somewhere else. ''Come on, your father is waiting for you.''

"I'm not blushing.." she whispered, her green eyes seeming to lock with his blue before he released her."Do you think he'll be happy to see me?" she questioned biting her lip. She didn't know if Charles would be happy, or upset to see her. She doubted he'd welcome her with open arms, seeing as she did leave on a sour note.

''Happy to see you? If he wouldn't be why in hell do you think he sent me here?'' he voiced, raising an eyebrow in confusion. After all, if Charles would act upset, he would've come to take Alex himself. But no, instead, he wanted her to come back on her free will, because she wanted to and not because he would,ve controlled her to do so.

"To retrive me before I died?" she questioned, not fully understanding her own question.

'C'mon love, if your father did think you would die he would've come himself.'' he declared, not quite understanding how Alex thought of her father and what she had done, but clearly she had it wrong. Charles was blaming himself for her departure more than anything else. ''But you'll have plenty of time to talk to him about this when we get back there. It's not really my place to speak for him.''

"My father needs to stay with the children in the mansion." she stated kicking a rock from the ground before smiling. "I guess I will, if I can bring myself to step foot in the mansion." she said before shaking her head. "I'm so sorry for dumping this on you."

He couldn't help but let out a snort. ''The children.'' he said, shaking his head. ''There are many adults there too, you know.'' he pointed out, indirectly not liking being called a children since he lived there now.

He raised an eyebrow as she spoke, not quite liking the next words she said. ''What do you mean if you can bring yourself to step foot in the mansion? Of course you are. Isn't that the whole point of this?'' he asked, now actually wondering if she had in mind to come back with him, or she was just trying to get them lost.

"Yes, the children." she stated with a grin. "Adults? Since when?" She asked sarcastically. "I mean, everybody's going to hate me. I left on a very sour note." she said biting her lip.

''Well...If I recall correctly...All the teachers are adults?'' he raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had seen wrong or if he was completely mental at this point. Anyhow, they'd find out soon enough.

Indeed, after the few minutes they had found themselves stopping their journey, they had gone back on track, Killian having a smug grin the whole time. This mission had not been so bad, maybe he'd get along with this whole new concept of being a x-men would make him. He wasn't fully accepting to be called as such, but he wasn't as reluctant to it as he was before. That was definite progress.

As they had arrived Charles didn't seem more relieved, Killian only nodding after he had made eye contact with Charles. He had headed out to the kitchens, as he was rather hungry after all of this. Soon enough, he found himself sitting at one of the many tables and eating a sandwhich he had made himself, taking the newspaper on the table and reading it to entertain himself, wanting to know if there was any news about human deaths because of Magneto yet. It appeared not.

Soon enough, however, his attention was taken away from the piece of paper, hearing many of the people in the room stand up. He raised an eyebrow and put it down, only to notice Alex had entered the room and pretty much everybody were staring at her with animosity. Almost by instinct the man stood up and walked towards them, much like in between them. ''Everything alright here?'' he voiced, his tone showing that he wasn't quite liking what was happening, or about to happen.

''Not really.'' said a guy, which he didn't know simply because he could never remember all the names of these people in such few days. But he looked Alex's age, or maybe a bit younger, and sure seemed to know her. ''The traitor has come back.'' he added, looking at Alex and glaring at her. ''Are you truly back or are you a spy? You shoudn't even have the right to be here. It's only because you are his daughter-'' he was interrupted by Killian who forbade him to speak, controlling the guy's actions fro now on. He was paralyzed, his eyes widened.

''I don't believe it is your area of jurisdiction whether she can stay or leave now is it?'' he voiced as he made the guy bend on his knees, while everyone else was watching. ''Now, apologize to the lady.'' he said as he released him from his power, the guy now shaking like a leaf and remaining silent. ''I said. Apologize to the lady.''


	3. Intrusion

As they walked she couldn't help but smile to herself. The months she'd been gone, most men wouldn't give her a second glance, let alone attention.

As they made their way into the mansion she couldn't help but smile at her father, missing him. She didn't speak, only allowing him in her mind before she went to get proper food in her system.

As soon as she entered she felt the stares, and heard the chairs. Looking around her she saw old friends looking at her like she was a freak, instantly making her feel bad.

Hearing Killian speak she let out a breath of relief, atleast someone she knee trusted her was there, but as soon as she heard what the boy said she looked pained. "I'm no spy." she said in an honest tone.

Seeing and hearing what Killian was doing, she wanted to smile, but knew itwas wrong. "Killian don't, its fine." she said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let them be pains."

Killian was rather annoyed by him, instantly not liking his words. He knew this could bring out trouble, especially if anyone tried to use their own powers against him, but if it would come down to that? Killian was prepared to control them all. His power was deadly, after all. Even if he hated Magneto for what he had done, he couldn't help but see why he did it. Killian was a threat, to everyone.

As she put a hand on his shoulder he didn't budge, not going to let go until the guy had apologized. Not only did he find him utterly rude, it just plainly annoyed him. if she was a traitor, Charles would've known. He could read in bloody minds. Plus, Killian trusted her himself. The fact that Charles trusted her too, after all it was his daughter, only meant that she wasn't a spy, like that guy, whoever he was, claimed.

''Don't make me say it another time, mate.'' he started to grow annoyed, forcing a sarcastic smile upon his lips before the guy mumbled an apology, Killian now satisfied. ''Ah, now that's more like it.'' he grinned smugly, before he spoke again. ''Anyone else got anything to say? No?''

Alex was flattered. Killian was actually defending her, and she liked it, even if the words from the boy hurt.

"Its wrong to use your powers on such a pathic person." she stated before nodding at the boy, moving to grab an apple from the counter of a table.

"Drop it Killian, I think you've scared them." she said with a small smile. She wasn't going to let it show it hurt her. She knew most of these people, she grew up with half. So clearly she'd know better then show any form of unhappiness, knowing they'd use it against her.

''Good. Maybe next time they'll learn to keep their mouth shut.'' he spoke, his temper clearly showing. Maybe it was because he already had some animosity with mutants, after all mutants had brought him so much misery. Thus, when one would annoy him, it wouldn't be long until the anger inside of him would show up.

"Maybe they will, but power usage is still wrong." she claimed in a relaxed voice, her emotions well hidden.

''C'mon love. Let's not spend any other minute here.'' he said in a rather protective tone before he headed out after her, looking behind his shoulder to see all of them. Well. That was quite an entrance. He was known by no one here but Charles, but news would surely spread fast.

"Coming." she said, greatful to leave the awkward scene.

''Everything alright?'' he then asked once he was out, tipping his head to the side as he looked at her.

"I'm fine." she said giving him a small smile.

But truth be told? She wasn't. She wantedto cry, scream, run away even. She knew it would happen, but hoped for it to not.

"Are you alright though? You seemed pissed off." she said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Killian was obviously new here. He knew he'd probably get in trouble for what he had done but come on. It's not like he had injured anyone. He could've done much worse, but it wasn't needed. All he had wanted after all was for the guy to show Alex some respect, after all he had misjudged her. And if there was anything Killian despised more than Magneto? It was people who misjudged others. More than once people juedged him without knowing him, hence why his brother Liam and Milah had been so important to him, because they didn't do that to him. Thus, whenever he'd see people jumping to conclusions as such without having any proof? He,d often flip, as he did now.

He looked at her and wasn't an idiot, he'd notice the look in her eyes. ''Don't mind them. I'm starting to think you are right, this place is full of children who have yet to mature.'' he drawled out, still a bit annoyed by what had happened.

''I'm fine love, it's you I'm worried about.'' he confessed as he tipped his head slightly, his blue orbs meeting her green eyes as he had spoken.

Alex knew Killian was just looking out for her, but she also knew what he did would effect them both, and she didn't want to drag him down with her, she wanted people to actually like him.

"But you have to admit, they were right to question me, I mean I came back unanounced with the new fuy." she said bitting the inside of her cheek."Well I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." she said with a small smile. It was true for the most part, only certian people here's opinions mattered to her anyways.

''There's a difference between questioning and assuming.'' he muttered, still visibly annoyed about the matter. ''I'm starting to wonder what exactly these professors teach them if that's one basic concept they have yet to understand.''

He smiled as she did, trying to return back her smile even if he could see that in her eyes she still felt bad about what happened. ''Well now I guess they won't be a problem anymore.''

''And I hope so would you.'' voiced someone else behind them, someone Killian did not recognize. As he turned around, he noticed him and a smug grin covered his lips.

''Ah, if it isn't the Wolverine.'' he declared, Logan ignoring the man before he turned his attention to Alex.

''You're back.'' Logan voiced, something that made Killian snort before he spoke once more.

''Yes, and no thanks to you.'' he pointed out, remembering how Logan had tried to bring Alex back, and failed, months ago.

Looking at Killian she glared playfully. "Dont start stuff." She said in a firm tone before looking at Logan. "Have you met Killian yet Logan? He's the one that brought me back." she said in a friendly tone, not wanting anything worse to happen today.

Killian wasn't an idiot, he could clearly see how she had snapped at Logan and how she faked a smile, somehow that made him wonder about what had happened between them in their past to make her react in such a way.

''Alex, don't...You know it matters.'' began Logan, knowing why she reacted that way - because he didn't rememebr. But was it his fault? He was suffering from the fact that he didn,t remember anything from the past 40 years, and apparently he had put some people while he was...well, before he came back from those years before.

As she changed the subject and brought his attention back to Killian, Logan looked obviously annoyed. ''I have yet to meet the mutant known as Hook. Even if you made quite an entrance back there.''

''Ah, I see you've heard of me.'' Killian grinned smugly, not going to be affected by Logan's glare or attitude. ''Let's just say I did what I had to do to make these mutants show respect. Something you should have been teaching them, I believe?'' he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he was obviously a troublemaker, but then again this was Killian. ''It appears I have to do the tasks you keep failing to do.'' he referred to both Alex and what had happened right before they had met, Killian already seeing the animosity in Logan's eyes as he eyed him.

Logan growled lowly, glancing away before he'd loose his temper himself. ''Unless you become a professor here which I doubt you could become, you don't have to teach them anything.'' he spoke before he eyed Alex, ignoring the man further on.

Listening to the two banter she had to smile. The awkward ex and the well, what ever Killian was. Hearing Logan say he'd doubt Killian could be a proffesor she laughed. "I could make him a professor, if I wanted to. We do look short on staff." she said looking at Logan, her green eyes filled with annoyance.

Logan growled, not commenting any further, and still ignoring Killian. ''While you were gone things have changed a bit, let me guide you to your new room.''

Killian wrapped his arms around her shoulder, cocking his head to the side as he glanced at Logan with a smug expression once more. ''No need, mate. I can do that myself.''

"Why would you give my room away? Thats been mine since I was a kid." she said confused before leaning into Killians touch. "Killian can show me, you can go, do what ever." she said calmly and collected tone, trying to be civil.

Logan didn't want to go there, not in front of a stranger that was clearly getting on his nerves, and was taking amusement in pissing him off, something Logan would obviously not tolerate. However, in respect to Charles and the fact that Killian did bring Alex back, he would let it go for today. Just today, however. If the man would have a go at Logan once more things would get ugly. He only let out an annoyed growl before he walked past them, only a few words escaping his lips.''I'll talk to you later, Alex. When there's no parasite around you.'' He obviously referred to Killian, something that obviously made him laugh.

"Its a good thing Killians staying by my side." she muttered before looking at Killian. "My hero thats an anti-saviour, and could very well be a professor." she said before smiling painfully.

The mutant with the hook obviously found the offence rather amusing, now wanting to know more about what exactly happened between Alex and him, because quite frankly, it was obvious, especially by her tone, that it didn't end well. No wonder she wouldn't come back after he came to convince her. Plus, the man seemed rather impatient, and that probably didn't help to their reunion.

''You'd make me professor, really? I don't think I'd be good at that, after all my job is already taken as your anti-saviour.'' he declared, a smirk curling his lips. ''However...After today, I think I could call myself a saviour for what happened back there, and now.'' he paused, tipping his head to the side as he started to walk. ''I don't think I'd have much to teach, my power is quite...special and not many like to be around me because of it. Can't blame them. Who would want to be around someone who could control them at any time of the day? Pretty scary I must admit.'' he confessed, shrugging. Even if he could sympathize with those who didn't want to be around them, he'd always felt like this was an injustice. After all, everyone judged him. Nobody know who he really was on the inside, nobody had ever let him in, making him, in turn, close in on himself throughout the years.

"Not many people like being around me either, though, thats because I can loose my temper very easily." she said looking at him. "People will learn to love you, I-" -'I did' was what she was about to say before corected herself.- "-I know they will." she said with a grin.

''What were you about to say there, love? I can tell you're hiding something now.'' he voiced in a playful tone.

Killian too, actually, could have quite a temper. However, most of the time he was playful, rather cocky and always amused, that is, until someone annoyed the hell out of him and he could become quite ruthless. Then again, it never took long until he came back to the playful person he is.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I told you what I was going to say." she said, the lie not seeming to sit with her, but she wasn't going to our right tell him.

''Is that so?'' he voiced as he took a step towards her, extending his hook to her cheek as he cocked his head to the side. ''You don't lie well, love.'' He paused.

At first, she wasn't sure about Killian, but now? Now she didn't want him to leave her, knowing the instant she was left alone, she'd miss him.

Looking at him she sighed. "I was going to say I grew to love you, but I didnt want to boost your ego." she said in a sarcastic tone.

''Oh but you will say it, love.'' he voiced, a cocky grin curving his lips. After all, this was Killian. Truth was? He did believe he was devilishly handsome, after all a good look in the mirror could tell him as much. But for the rest? Especially personality wise, Killian was hiding his insecurities beneath that cocky facade. His whole life had been misery, nobody letting him in because they feared him for his powers, and quite frankly that only made him afraid to disclose who he was. But her? She already knew his story, she'd even see him use his powers on someone else - even on her. Somehow, that made him less afraid to see other parts of him, because she'd already accept the part that nobody ever did. Nobody alive, anyway.

He smiled. Then, a mischevious glint appeared in his eyes.''So, 'What's the story? Between you and him? Surely it doesn't have a happy ending, by the looks of it.'' he pointed out, rather curious at this point.

"What's there to tell? I slept with him, he left me, then had the nerve to act like he didnt know what happened." she said while motioning for him to follow her as she walked. "Gave me a lame story. Claimed he went back in time and didnt remeber the past fourty years." she said. Logan was a /very/ touchy subject, and she didnt want to go into much detail.

As he listened to her tale he now truly disliked Logan. At first, quite frankly he was only amused seeing how Logan seemed annoyed with Killian's presence, but now? He, simply put, thought the Wolverine to be a complete asshole. Of course, recreational sex could happen, but then claiming to forget about it? That was a poor did he know that Logan was actually not lying, but not many knew that, except maybe Charles.

''I don't know who that Wolverine guy thinks he is but I don't think it would be possible to forget a night with you, love.'' he admitted, not only trying to make her feel better but he was also very sincere at that point.

Alex had hopped Logan and her would have been an actual thing, so of course it hurt her. She was actually almost over Logan came to her and it crushed her more. So of course, given all that? He was a touchy subject.

Alex couldn't help but smile at Killians words. "Do you mean that or are you just flattering me?" she questioned in a curious tone as she looked at him.

As they arrived right in front of the door of her new room he let go of her, turning to face her as he cocked his head to the side. ''Well...'' he winked. ''There's only one way to find out.''

As he let go of her she pointed to the door asking if it was hers silently. Looking at him she raised an eyebrow, her eyes filled with wonder. "What are you suggesting pirate man?"

He couldn't help but chuckled as she nicknamed him the pirate man. He took another step towards her, now only a few inches away from her at this point, able to speak in a low whisper. ''I think you know what I'm suggesting...''

Alex glanced at him as he stepped closer, curiousidy in her eyes before smiling at his words. Her eyes trailed down to his lips before she look back to his eyes. "You better kiss me before I change my mind and close this door in your face." she said in a soft whisper.

''You won't be able to change your mind after this, love.'' he murmured before he closed his eyes, pressing his lips against hers as he moved in closer once more, at this point feeling his whole body pressed against hers.

Quite frankly he had not accepted to have such a turn of events, but hell - it was not like he was going to stop it. At the end of the day, Killian had been one to stay away from most people, especially lately when his Milah had died, and such closeness with someone who accepted him was something he did miss, he must admit. Thus, after she had responded to his kiss he couldn't feel more welcome to kiss her even more, slipping passion and hunger all at once through the kiss as his lips licked hers teasingly for entrance, able to feel her smile against his lips, something that made him smirk himself.

He remained close to her, placing his hook on her delicate waist as his lips danced with hers, his free hand opening the door to pull her inside of it - pull both of them out of the hallway. He close the door behind him with his feet, not breaking the kiss throughout his actions.

If you were to tell her that she'd be making out with the new guy that brought her back to the mansion an hour ago? She'd call you crazy. But here she was, enjoying it every bit.

As she kissed him she matched the pasion and hunger, her hand still cupping the side of his neck. Feeling his tounge on her lips she granted him acess rather quickly, wanting the kiss to deepen.

Feeling his hook on her waist she let out a small gasp. She could feel the cool metal through the fabric of her clothing. Stumbling back as the door opened she managed not to break th kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck to bring him closer once again.

Killian found himself almost grinning, but that faded not so long after he found himself in the room...that was already occupied. Someone cleared their throat, which caused Killian to freeze on the spot, turning to head to see who it was - who he had feared it was.

He had messed up. All these efforts to gain Charles' trust and here he was, kissing his daughter in front of him. He really did not want to know what was in Charles' mind now, but surely the professor knew hat was in Killian's,, and that scared him. Sure enough, he could see how Killian did /not/ want to abuse of Alex and did /not/ want to repeat the experience she had with Logan, but Charles was still his father. And every father in their right mind would not like seeing their daughter kissing a man they barely knew, especially when one had a shady past like this.

''Out.'' Charles only said, his words being rather clear. The onyl reaosn why he was not doing anythign worse than that to Killian was clearly because he had been able to read his mind to see that his intentions were not all so bad, but all these images of him touching Alex made Charles nearly want to shove him out of the building. After all, this was his daughter.

Killian didn't say a word and only walked out, knowing he'd only put himself in a mess if he started talking. Charles knew everything he was thinking anyway. He thus opened the door and closed it behind him, feeling rather guilty to not have said anything, but what was done, was done.

With Charles, however? Things were not finished. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing his daughter with apprehension of this conversation. ''Really, Alex?'' he questioned. ''After what happened with Logan I'd think you would reconsider doing such things with men like_ these.'_'


End file.
